The Ultimate Test
by Vannen Shantel
Summary: Koenma's been kidnapped and it's up to Yuseke and and the gang, plus Hiei's cousin, Ryouki, to find him and bring him home. R&R please. Flames not overly welcome and, as always, enjoy! Thanks a ton, Vannen! Part 6! finished
1. Botan in Charge

A/N: Hey! How's everyone doing? Yeah, yeah, I know, I've taken my own sweet time. Well, soccer season is over now (that's what was so time consuming) and I'm back with new ideas. So on with my latest work. Just so you know, Ryouki is my character. She's explained appearance in my other fic. She's elaborated a little more for this one when it comes to personality. If you have other questions, ask. Hope you all enjoy this one. Oh, and if anyone has a better title, I'd like to hear it. If I like it, I'll post it. Thanks a bunch. Later much, Vannen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't sue me. I haven't a penny to my name hardly.  
  
Botan in Charge  
  
Part 1  
  
*Yusuke*  
  
'Finally, piece and quiet. I have the weekend off for once.' Yusuke Uremeshi flopped on his back on the roof of his home. 'No school, Kieko's out of town so she can't bother me about homework and the toddler hasn't given me a new assignment.' By 'the toddler' Yusuke meant his boss, Koenma, Prince and ruler of Rekai.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, Uremeshi."  
  
"Aaahhh!" The raven-hared boy just about fell off the roof. Looking down from his perch, he saw a short, black hared, red-eyed boy. "Don't do that, Hiei!" Yusuke cried crossly. He then noticed a girl, barely taller than Hiei, standing behind the fire demon. "Who's the chick?"  
  
"Watch it," she warned.  
  
"She's my cousin, Ryouki," Hiei stepped aside slightly so Yusuke could get a better view of the girl that looked quite similar to him.  
  
This time, the spirit detective did fall off the roof. "You have a cousin?" He demanded after he got his wind back.  
  
"Shut it," Hiei ordered. "I'm not here for a conversation." He held out a communication mirror. "Since you lost your last one, Botan has sent you a new one. Call her for your next assignment." He told Yusuke. "Kurama, Ryouki, and I will see you and the fool in the Makai. I suggest you hurry. It's going to be a long one." With that, the short demon turned and walked off with his cousin close behind.  
  
"Dang, I was hoping for a weekend off. Better go find Kuwabara." Yusuke muttered as he started walking towards his ally's house.  
  
"What do you want Uremeshi? It's nine o'clock on a Saturday." Kazuma Kuwabara complained with an enormous yawn.  
  
"New assignment," Yusuke growled and held up the mirror. "You're needed in this one for some odd reason."  
  
"I am?" The tall read head asked.  
  
"That's what Hiei said."  
  
"How would the shrimp know?"  
  
"He, his cousin, and Kurama are going to be working with us. He told me to get you. Now, let's go see what's up!" Yusuke pushed passed Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Kuwabara yelled as he followed his short friend. "Shorty has a cousin?"  
  
"Apparently and she seems to be as bad tempered as Hiei. I suggest you not bother her as much as you bother Yukina. She might take your head off."  
  
Kuwabara chuckled smugly as the two teenaged boys entered his room. "I'd like to see her try."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" The two jumped and turned. Standing next to the open door were Hiei, Kurama and Ryouki.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Yusuke and Kuwabara demanded simultaneously.  
  
Kurama took on an all too innocent look, stared at the ceiling, and started humming an off-key tune.  
  
"The ex-thief wanted to test his skills." Hiei said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Kurama! You sly old fox, how'd you do it?" Yusuke asked, already thinking of the chaos he could create for his teachers if he could learn how to break into places.  
  
"A magician, or a thief, for that matter, never gives away his or her secrets." He replied, guessing the spirit detective's motives.  
  
"Ah, come on." Yusuke begged. "You can-"  
  
"Can we just call Botan and find out what the mission is?" Kuwabara interjected.  
  
"Oh, right." Yusuke plopped down onto a chair and flipped the mirror open. After pressing a few buttons, the device started to ring.  
  
"Finally!" Botan's face appeared on the screen, "what took you so long, Yusuke?"  
  
"I had to get over to Kuwabara's." the teen responded.  
  
"Whatever. This is important so listen carefully." She looked around her. "You've got to go through the barrier again. There's trouble in the Makai."  
  
"When isn't there?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular and was hit upside the head by Hiei for his remark.  
  
"We received a distress call this morning," Botan went on. "After three hours of trying to decipher it, we found out what it meant."  
  
"Get to the point, Botan!" Yusuke yelled impatiently.  
  
"I'm getting to that. As you know, Koenma is on vacation and has left me in charge-"  
  
"Botan!"  
  
"Oh, right. Koenma's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?!" All five people present cried at once.  
  
"It's true," Botan said sulkily, "the ogres that were acting as his bodyguards came back an hour ago. They don't remember a thing except Koenma's yells for help."  
  
"We have no idea who did this?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"What ever you do, don't tell Koenma's father. You all know what he can do. If he would have destroyed the entire Ningenkai just to get back the Shadow Sword, Forlorn Hope, and the Orb of Baas think of what he'd do to the Makai to get his own son back." Yusuke warned.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Yusuke!" Botan cried, aggravated. "Just get moving. The call was traced back to an extremely rough part of the Makai." Botan informed them all. "Good luck!"  
  
"Well, there you have it." Yusuke said as he closed the mirror.  
  
"Yes, it appears so." Kurama agreed.  
  
"Can we get moving?" Hiei asked temperamentally. "I have better things to do in my life than to go rescue little toddlers." He walked out the door. His companions shrugged and followed the disgruntled fire- youkai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's part 1. Yes, I'm going through and correcting mistakes and what not. In addition, I've started writing my next fic. I've run out of ideas for new characters. I need help. If you have an idea, please, send it to me. Here's what I want. She must be female, tell me where she's originally from, race (demon, human etc.), hair and eye color, personality, height, clothing style, who you want her paired with (can't be Shishi, Hiei, or Kurama) and anything else I forgot that you think is needed, oh, and for your info... NO YAOI!!!!!! I look forward to all you lovely people's reviews. 


	2. Ambush!

A/N: Hey, I'm back. I thank lorienrivendales for my ONE review. Where the heck the rest of you are is beyond me. Come on people! Without reviews, you get nothing, nauta, zilchoe! So, how about some reviews this time please? As you all know, an author who gets more reviews tends to feel pressured and therefore writes faster. *nudge, nudge, hint, hint* So R&R please and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: You got it, look at Part 1  
  
"Ambush!"  
  
Part 2  
  
*Ryouki*  
  
'Grr. As usual, I'm the only girl traveling with a large group of headstrong, annoying, males.' I thought angrily as I followed the part human, Yuseke, down a street in the Ningenkai. 'At least I can bother Hiei.'  
  
"Well, here we are." Yuseke stood before an abandoned warehouse. "The break in the barrier is inside." He explained to my puzzled expression. "Let's go save his Royal-Pain-in-the-Butt-ness." He walked in and led us down a flight of stairs into a dusty and cluttered basement. "It's around her somewhere," he muttered and started tapping the floor. The human, my cousin called "the fool" got down on his hands and knees to help. Soon, the two had found the loose piece of the floor that concealed the break  
  
Without a word, Hiei jumped down it. I shrugged and followed mutely. My feet hit the ground lightly and surveyed my surroundings as Kurama, Yuseke, and the fool touched down. I was on the edge of the Makai. Any second now, we would be "ambushed" by a ton of lower class demons. In fact, their heads where popping out of the ground, like daisies, right now.  
  
As the fool landed (and almost fell over) the demons attacked.  
  
Kurama's whip lashed and two demons fell. A flash of light to my left told me Hiei had unsheathed his katana and was cutting down enemy after enemy in rapid succession. Yells behind me announced that the spirit detective and the human had decided on a fist fight.  
  
'Might as well join in,' I thought. I carried two different kinds of weapons; a long bow with arrows and two knives that are too long to be daggers and too short to be swords called dirks. I pulled out the two blades now. A quick side sweep of the dirk in my right hand slit the throat of an advancing demon. A demon trying to sneak up behind me was disposed of with a quick reverse-stab. The battle ragged on. It wasn't long, though, until our foe broke ranks and ran like craven fools.  
  
I turned and looked at the others as I wiped blood off my dirks in a clump of grass I had pulled up. Kurama sported a long gash down his left cheek, Hiei's right hand was bleeding sluggishly from a shallow cut and the two humans where nursing cuts and scrapes on their faces and arms. I myself only had a long gash in my left arm.  
  
"We should move," Hiei growled as he cleaned the blade of his sword.  
  
The sprit detective turned with a nod and walked south, towards the main city that surrounded the remains of Maze Castle.  
  
"I see you recovered completely," I looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. Kurama was the one that had spoken.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you." I said politely. He was referring to the incident three months ago when I was ill with a rare and usually fatal sickness, ringaloore. His healing skills and a plant called helkakuive are what game me a full recovery.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what brings you on this mission? Did Hiei drag you along?" Amusement flashed in his eyes.  
  
"I most certainly did not." My cousin grumbled. "I would have preferred she stayed home."  
  
"You seem to be growing soft, Hiei," the quick witted youkai-kitsune replied. "There was a time when you would have never admitted to be looking out for someone, besides yourself, even when it's obvious that you care."  
  
"Shut-it, fox-boy, or I'll shut it for you."  
  
A small chuckle from the red head demon was the only reply to the bad tempered apparition.  
  
"That is a good question though," Yuseke had been eavesdropping on our conversation. "Why did you come with us?"  
  
"I came to look after my cousin. He's gotten himself into a bit of trouble over the past few decades when I had taken a break from my thieving and assassinating business and wasn't there to keep an eye on him. I figure it's about time I put him back in line."  
  
"If you're referring to the time when I stole the Shadow Sword; that was hardly trouble." Hiei retorted. "Yes, I was beaten by a part human, and, yes, I was caught but you're only in trouble if you can't escape the guards."  
  
"And that's exactly why you made a deal with Lord Koenma," I smirked.  
  
"Had to keep fox-boy from getting himself executed." He muttered.  
  
"Stubborn as always." The youkai-kitsune and I murmured at the same time and then smiled at each other.  
  
"If you're finished arguing, we have company." Yuseke said. Sure enough, a large pack of demos where advancing. Most where lower class but a few had the feel of the middle-classes.  
  
"I'll take them," the four turned and looked at me as I pulled my bow off my shoulder and started to string it.  
  
"You sure you can take 'em all?" Yuseke inquired skeptically.  
  
"You have a habit of underestimating demons." Hiei said as he watched me finger through my quiver in search of my best arrows. "Watch what she can do before you decide to judge her."  
  
I chose three bolts as Yuseke shrugged to Hiei's comment. One went into the ground, one went into my mouth and the third went to the string of my weapon. I fed a little of my energy into the shaft. Lightning started to jump and flicker across it and my arms and through my hair. I held it for a moment, letting the strength of the electricity grow. Finally, it had reached the size I wanted. I aimed and let the bolt loose. The lightning on the shaft, one in range, leapt in all directions, scorching the middle- class demons and killing the lower-class.  
  
The shaft that I held in my teeth came to the string. I fed a little more spirit energy into this one, mixing a few different forms. After letting the power build, I aimed and fired. This time, fire accompanied my lightning. The middle-class beasties that weren't killed by the lightning burst into flames. They had time for on last scream before the inferno consumed them.  
  
"Nice shot!" The fool exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," I murmured. Looking down, I saw my third bolt. "Guess I didn't need it after all." I slid it back into my quiver.  
  
"Interesting form of spirit energy," Yuseke commented. "It was lightning, right?" I nodded. "Aren't you a fire demon though?"  
  
"Like Hiei, I'm only half. I'm also one-quarter youkai-arashi and one- quarter youkai-kitsune."  
  
"Part 'kitsune, eh? You'll fit right in then." The spirit detective glanced pointedly at Kurama and started off again.  
  
For the time being, our trip was uneventful. After my display outside the city, no one got in our way. That is, until we reached the town square. They had been waiting for us.  
  
"Greetings, trespassers," a tall and moderately strong youkai stepped forward and spoke. "How would you like to die?"  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Yuseke stepped forward. "But I'm sure you won't mind if we make the decision for you." Spirit energy gathered around his right hand.  
  
"You'll pay for you insolence." The entire group of demons (seemingly the entire inhabitants of the town) rushed forward with murder blazing in their eyes.  
  
"SHOT GUN!" Yuseke fired his energy. The first four lines went down under the enormous blow.  
  
"Thanks for leaving some for us!" The red haired human said and dashed forward, calling forth a spirit sword at the same time.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me," Yuseke leapt readily into the battle.  
  
"You know what they say-" Hiei murmured after a moment and jumped into the fight.  
  
"If you can't beat 'em-" Kurama continued and followed.  
  
"Join 'em and kick their butts later." I finished and jumped forward. Hiei's katana came into play, followed by Kurama's whip and my dirks. But before much damage could be done, the ground and our opponents obtained a thick layer of ice, causing them to stop moving.  
  
"That's not-" my cousin began.  
  
"No, it's too strong." I commented. "Yukina doesn't have this kind of power." Like Hiei, I wasn't about to tell Yukina I was related to her, knowing that it was for her own good.  
  
"Then who is it?" Yuseke asked. We all searched for the source of the ice that Yuseke was struggling to keep his balance on.  
  
"There," Kuwabara (at least that's what I think Yuseke called him) was pointing at a nearby roof. I shaded my eyes and looked up.  
  
I couldn't tell who it was. Their front was in shadow but they didn't make us wait long. Who ever it was, jumped forward off the building and in front of us. His features sharpened and defined as he came into the light. I recognized him instantly as an old friend and ally of mine.  
  
"Touya!" I cried and sped forward. He didn't have a fighting chance. I tackled him.  
  
"Get off, Ryouki!" The Shinobi Ice Master pleaded up at me. I complied and as soon as he was standing, he embraced me. I returned the greeting. "How are you, my short friend?" He asked as he stepped back to gain a better look at my appearance.  
  
"Not bad at all." I said happily. "How about yourself?"  
  
"About the same," he replied calmly. He looked over my shoulder at my companions. "You need to be careful with this lot," a small smile crossed his face. "Some of these people are rather deadly at times."  
  
"Give it a rest, Touya. You know as well as I that they wouldn't hurt a fly," Yuseke hid a flyswatter behind his back at this, "well, unless they're provoked." He pulled the 'swatter back out and started chasing an unseen miniature foe. "Especially my cousin." Hiei, who was about to tip over a frozen demon, stopped and took on an innocent expression. Kitsune  
  
"Your cousin?" Touya glanced from me to Hiei and back again. "Your cousin is Hiei?"  
  
"You have a problem with that?"  
  
"I knew he had a cousin but I never guessed it to be you for some reason but I should have. You two look so similar that you could be twins."  
  
"If you are finished, we have a mission to complete." Yuseke reminded me impatiently as he tossed the flyswatter he had been wielding to the side.  
  
"I think I'll join you, if you don't mind. I haven't gotten to see Ryouki from some time." Touya murmured.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's just go." We started heading deeper into Makia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yep, that's it for Part 2. I'd appreciate all you people that review. Please review or I shall pine and you will be a holly bush. Oh, and my sister is getting married so if reviews really start to slow down, you know why. Thanks a ton. 


	3. Rashinosé

A/N: Hmm. it seems that I have a lack of reviewers. So, here's the deal, if you don't like the way I write, than say so, so I'm not writing this up for now good reason. I will take the heartache and I'm sure I'll get over it. But truthfully, if you people don't like me, say so. I'm not the type of person whose feelings can be hurt easily. Although, if you people don't tell me that you hate this, and I write it up for no reason, I will be hurt and heads will roll. Have a nice day. R&R please and thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I say it again. see part 1.  
  
Rashinosé  
  
Part III  
  
*Kurama*  
  
"Is something wrong, Hiei?" I inquired of the smaller demon. "You've been twitching all day."  
  
"It's nothing," he replied as he glanced at me, obviously lying. A moment later, his gaze again flickered to the trees to our left and then to our right.  
  
It was growing dark and our small company was trooping through a dense forest. If memory serves me correctly, it was called the Dorobomori. Many bandit and thieving groups hid in here, waiting for un-expecting travelers. I think that my old group, from before I was almost killed, had hidden in here a few times. Maybe Hiei was just watching for robbers and cutthroats. Although, something told me otherwise.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I queried. Yuseke had just asked me a question.  
  
"I said," he growled impatiently, "should we camp here or get out of the woods first?"  
  
"It would take us another day or so to reach the edge of this forest. Our best choice is to camp here." Hiei answered for me. "At least for the human."  
  
"Better camp then," Yuseke murmured and moved off the side of the path a little ways and found a clearing. Soon, we had a small fire going.  
  
"Who's going to take first watch?" Yuseke questioned. "Not me, that's for sure."  
  
"I'll do it," Ryouki offered. "I suggest we split the night in half. I'll take the first watch."  
  
"Good thinking. So, who's going to join her?" Our leader inquired. Everyone avoided his gaze.  
  
"I shall do it." I stated. "The rest of you may enjoy a full night's rest." Everyone, minus Ryouki, took my advice. Hiei jumped into a nearby tree, Kuwabara and Yuseke lay down next to the fire and Touya leaned against a stump where Ryouki had sat down. The four were instantly asleep, forgetting any hunger-pains that might be plaguing them.  
  
A headache had been threatening all day and it finally came with a vengeance. I settled down next to the fire, hoping the heat would help lessen the pain. I lay there for a few moments, starting at the stars.  
  
"What's wrong? Having trouble sleeping?" Ryouki's voice cut brutally into my head. I groaned and clasped my temples. "Oh, sorry," she said much quieter this time. "I take it you have a headache."  
  
I sat up and nodded, still holding the sides of my head.  
  
Apparently, she had been walking around because she was standing next to me. Now, she sat down where my head had been moments ago.  
  
"Lie down," she commanded quietly. Her hands covered mine and she gently pulled me back so my head was in her lap. I looked up at her in curiosity but her eyes were roaming the darkness. "Relax," she suggested without looking down. Her hands where now stroking my forehead and hair. The pain from the headache lessened slightly. "Get some sleep." I couldn't help it, I yawned. Her voice was compelling.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as she looked down at me.  
  
Roses. Her eyes contained endless fields of roses. I found myself walking unblinkingly through them. The sweet scent that wafted up from the fragrant flowers invaded my mind. Slowly, I lay down with care. I reached out to touch one and instead found my hand rest along Ryouki's cheek.  
  
*Ryouki*  
  
Upon looking down at Kurama to see if he had fallen asleep yet, I caught his gaze and found myself sinking into a world of greenery. Plants of all kinds stretched as far as the eye could see. An occasional fleck of blue told of monkshood and bluebells while gold gave the impression of daffodils, but mostly, I stood in a sea of new plants. Green leaves opened to bright sunlight. I sat down in the green expanse.  
  
Kurama seemed to join me out of nowhere. His hand gently brushed my cheek and his head rested in my lap. It was his eyes; they had drawn me into this green field; his spirit.  
  
His hand slid a little higher into my hair above my ear. I found myself leaning closer to him. We were inches apart but I still watched those eyes of his that kept me trapped in this expanse.  
  
Something snapped and what ever held me was gone. Kurama sat up quickly and we peered into the gloom that now surrounded us.  
  
Something moved to my left. I leapt up and knocked an arrow to my bow. There was definitely someone out there.  
  
"Yuseke!" I hissed and kicked the spirit detective lightly, "we've got company."  
  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" he inquired with a yawn.  
  
"There seems to be someone lurking in the shadows," Kurama said quietly. He held a rose in his right hand, obviously ready for a fight.  
  
"Wake the other three," I ordered and followed my unseen adversary closely.  
  
"There's more than one," Kurama commented. "There seems to be about three, all moving at different speeds. At least, that's all I can find."  
  
I felt out their energy. I couldn't tell what they were, but they were fairly strong and numbered at least twenty-five.  
  
Hiei leapt out of his tree and landed next to me gently.  
  
"Someone's asking for a fight, huh?" Kuwabara had sat up after Yuseke had woken him.  
  
"We'll just have to give them one." Touya joined our ranks.  
  
"Here's the plan," I said quietly. "Everyone pan out in a different direction but stay relatively close to the fire. Fight to your strengths. I'll bring a storm so we can see for part of the time."  
  
Thunderheads blossomed over us and rain started to poor. "Oh, the first lightning strike," I whispered, "ready?"  
  
A chorus of agreement met my inquiry.  
  
"Now!" An enormous flash illuminated and the surrounding woods for a split second. The six of us leapt into battle as a peel of thunder sounded. I was instantly surrounded.  
  
*Hiei*  
  
Ryouki's signal sent me racing forward. Surrounded on all sides by about five creatures, I went into action, but before I could draw my katana, I found myself on my back.  
  
'This isn't good.' I thought. Another flash of lightning to my left showed me the grotesque features of my opponents. What I saw didn't comfort my any.  
  
They were cloaked heavily in old looking brown. Gray and black paint was smeared across their nasty, oval shaped faces that sported noses similar to pig-snouts. Enormous fangs protruded from their upper and lower lips. Blood dripped down their square chins. Their hair was a rather disgusting shade of green and the eyes of these monsters were slanted and as yellow as canaries.  
  
One stretched out its hand. Pale gray skin, covered with bruises and scabs and hanging off abnormally long fingers reached out to find my neck.  
  
Rashinosé. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
One picked me up by my throat, intending to strangle me. It wouldn't be hard for them. I was over two feet shorter than the smallest of the lot.  
  
Each circled around behind me as another bolt of lighting flashed. One was brandishing a whip.  
  
Feeling a little light-headed by this time, I decided to do something to save my skin. Unsheathing my katana, I cut the hand off the body of the Rashinosé that was choking me. It howled in rage as I tore the hand that still gripped my esophagus off. A quick jump kept me from being whipped. My blade flashed and off went a head.  
  
My muscles took over. I had gone through so many battles and drills that I knew that paying attention really wasn't overly vital at the moment. Rashinosé were quick and good at sneak attacks but that was about it. Soon, all five had lost their heads.  
  
Ryouki was a little ways to my left. She was grappling with one Rashinosé. Her back was to a tree and she was being forced downward. The hilt of one of her dirks was caught on the hilt of a scimitar.  
  
"Ree'! Quit fooling around and use your left hand!"  
  
"Can't I plat a little longer?" She pleaded to me. "This hasn't gotten interesting yet."  
  
"Stop being childish and use your dominant hand!" I chided, smiling inwardly at my cousins semi-playful nature.  
  
"Oh, all right. If you insist." She grumbled. Her second dirk flashed in her left hand. The enemy fell, his throat cut cleanly.  
  
"Looks like Kurama watched his opponent too long," I switched my attention over to the red-hared youkai-kitsune. It appeared as if he hadn't even pulled his rose whip out. At the moment, he was being held up by the neck by one demon while five others took turns in filleting him. "I better get him out of trouble. He can't do much at this point." I murmured with a sigh and started to unsheathe my katana again.  
  
Ryouki's hand on my hilt stayed my hand from drawing the blade. "I'll do it," she offered. Pulling her bow off her shoulder, she studied the situation.  
  
"You might want to hurry," I observed stolidly. "I think Kurama has passed out from lack of air." Sure enough, the red head was limp in the asphyxiating clutch of his foe. He didn't flinch as one of the beasties struck him with the broadside of a long sword.  
  
"Guess so," Ryouki said. Six arrows came out of her quiver; four went into the ground, one in her mouth and one to the string.  
  
Her first bolt slew the Rashinosé that had most recently struck Kurama. His comrades gaped at him for a moment, wondering what had happened. The next arrow left the string. Kurama dropped to the ground. The adversary that had held him lay with an arrow in his heart.  
  
The remaining four rushed us. The final four bolts left the string in quick succession to find their targets. The quartet of demons fell, each with an arrow through its throat.  
  
"Nice shooting," I observed.  
  
"Easy shots," my cousin retorted and walked over to where Kurama lay in a crumpled heap.  
  
I looked for the others. Touya was a short distance away. Three bodies lay at his feet. He smiled slightly, and I nodded in response. Turning slightly, I searched for Yuseke and the fool.  
  
They were just finishing off the remainder of the rival. It looked as if everything was fine. I leapt back up into the trees and fell asleep.  
  
*Ryouki*  
  
Kurama was in bad shape. It took a considerable amount of spirit energy on my part to get him to breath. His neck was bruised and swollen from the crushing grip that he had experienced. It was all I could do to keep it from swelling to the point that it blocked off his airway.  
  
Ten minutes later, Yuseke, Kuwabara, Touya and Hiei were all sleeping again as if nothing had happened. Kurama still hadn't shown any sign of regaining consciousness and I was starting to feel slightly exhausted at the attempts of healing him.  
  
"If you die on me, I'll never speak to you again." I murmured as I dug through my hair for a seed that would help heal some of the long gashes down his back. Like any proper youkai-kitsune, I had a multitude of seeds and small plants embedded in my hair. "I promise you that."  
  
"So helpful," Kurama's soft voice drawled. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
I glared down at him. He gave me a disarming smile. "A little more to the left and deeper."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The seed you're looking for is a little farther to your left and a bit deeper into your hair."  
  
I followed his advice and, sure enough, it was there. "Now that you're awake, heal yourself." I ordered and handed him the seed. He looked at me and then at the seed and then at me again, this time, a small shadow of pleading showed in his eyes.  
  
"You don't have the strength, do you?" He didn't answer. "Alright then. Sit up, turn around, and take your shirt off. I'll do what I can." His smile was one of gratitude and he did as he was told.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: And there's the part 3. Hope you all liked it, if you didn't say so. Tell me what could be better. I'll do what I can. Those of you that did like it, tell me what made it enjoyable. Thanks ever so much. R&R. Later much, Vannen 


	4. Conflict

A/N: Well, here I am again with only one review and still typing away. I hope you people are happy. I'm a little upset with the results of my writing. But hey, I may just live. Go me. Wahoo. Be in the Holiday spirit and give me the gift of reviews. I'll give you the gift of new chapters if you do. R&R please and as always, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: See part 1.  
  
Part IV  
  
Conflict  
  
*Kurama*  
  
"Are you alright?" Ryouki asked, concern showing in her rose-red eyes.  
  
"Yes, just a little tired," I replied with a small yawn that I concealed behind my hand as I straightened and started walking again. Moments later I stumbled and was forced to lean against a second tree.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," Ryouki scolded. "Let me help." She didn't wait for a response. She pulled my right arm around her shoulders, helping me keep my balance and letting me lean on her for a little support.  
  
"I think I shall take that as a compliment." I responded quietly.  
  
Yuseke, Kuwabara, Touya, Hiei, Ryouki and I had started traveling again, immediately after the sun had risen over the tree tops. The going was easy.  
  
Ryouki and I hadn't slept at all last night. She had spent it healing the injuries on my back and shoulders and it's not exactly easy to sleep when a few weeks worth of healing is being poured into you. I, personally, was drained completely. My energy had gone towards guarding my vital points as I was strangled and whipped the night before. Ryouki, on the other hand, acted as if she still had every drop of Spirit Energy she had started with. I envied her endurance.  
  
"You two alright?" Yuseke called back to us. He and Kuwabara were in the lead, followed by Hiei and Touya with Ryouki and me bringing up the rear.  
  
"Hn." Ryouki now responded in a perfect imitation of her cousin.  
  
"If you say so," Yuseke muttered. "How long do you think it will take us to get out of these woods?" he now inquired.  
  
"At this pace, we can make it out by midnight if we don't stop." Touya said. "There's a small town on the edge of the trees. We should be able to take refuge there."  
  
"A town?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes, a town," Hiei growled quietly. "Are you too dense to know what one is or do we have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Shut up, Shorty, before I hurt you." Kuwabara ordered.  
  
"I'm shaking," Hiei's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
I grinned slightly. It was good to know that Hiei and Kuwabara where still able to fight and bicker with each other after a night of little or no sleep and a fight that they both could very well have been killed in.  
  
The shadows of clouds descended down upon us. Thunder rolled in the distance and, before long, it was pouring. We where all soaked in an instant. Hiei and Kuwabara stopped fighting momentarily.  
  
"Cut it out, Ree'." Hiei growled. "I know you brought this storm in."  
  
"And if I did?" Ryouki challenged.  
  
"You might like being soaked but I don't."  
  
"Too bad for you. This area's been going through a drought. Everything's dying and it's in danger of forest fire."  
  
"Hn. You're becoming sentimental."  
  
"Take that back." Lightning flashed just off to the left of us, drawn close by Ryouki's anger. Small imitations of the larger bolt played through Ryouki's hair. I quickly pulled away and Kuwabara jumped and backed away.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hiei pulled his cloak off. He dropped into a fighting stance, his hand hovering inches from his sword-hilt. Ryouki reached over her shoulders, fingering the handles of her dirks.  
  
Rather than risk being shocked, I stepped forward and placed my hand on Hiei's shoulder. He didn't even glance at me.  
  
"Stand down, Kurama, this doesn't concern you." His hand tightened on his hilt.  
  
"Think about this Hiei."  
  
"I've thought about it. She's ticked me off too many times. It's gone too far. She won't get the chance ever again."  
  
"Hiei stop. Listen to reason," I coaxed. "You risked life and limb not too long ago to save her."  
  
"That was a big mistake."  
  
"Hey Shorty!" Kuwabara interjected. "You told us once that when you entered into an alliance you weren't likely to break it. What happened to that idea?"  
  
I looked at Kuwabara in astonishment. Yuseke was watching him too. "Since when do you know the right thing to say?" Yuseke hissed.  
  
Hiei's eyes finally flicked away from Ryouki. Indecision showed in his dark eyes. Finally, after three tense minutes, Hiei straightened and picked up his cloak.  
  
"We'll settle this later," he warned as he pulled his cloak back onto his shoulders. "Count on it." Turning his back on his cousin Hiei started back down the path.  
  
I allowed myself a slight of relief. If Hiei had lost his temper, we would have been in trouble.  
  
I looked over at Ryouki. She was watching Hiei's back. Sparks still jumped through her hair. Rain water dripped down the sides of her face.  
  
The others had started off again. I could hear them sloshing through the mud. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Touya, the last of the group, round a bend that was a short distance ahead. I turned back to Hiei's cousin.  
  
Ryouki still stood there. I realized then that it wasn't only rain that trickled down her cheeks. Tears slowly spilled from her eyes. Gingerly, almost hesitantly, I reached out to her and placed my hand on her cheek. A spark jumped from her hair to my hand. It prickled slightly but didn't hurt.  
  
Her gaze flickered from the path up to my face. The scowl that creased her face changed rapidly as the large amount of sorrow that had been hidden behind her eyes spilled forth. The tears came more readily.  
  
"Hey," I said gently, "what's this?" I cupped her face in my hands and bent slightly so I could look more clearly into her eyes. "Surely you're not weeping over this little argument."  
  
"It's not just his one," she sobbed quietly. "Hiei's been acting so oddly as of late. He used to enjoy the storms I brought it, only if it reminded him of my mother. She raised the both of us, in a bandit group you see." She explained to my puzzled expression.  
  
"What do you mean 'oddly'?"  
  
"Well," she avoided my eyes, "he's been quieter than usual. He's also been locking himself in his room for prolonged periods of time and he's been becoming angry over the smallest thing."  
  
I looked over my shoulder, as if looking for the demon. He, like the rest of our small group, was nowhere in sight. This little bit of information was food for thought. Right now, though, I figured I had better see if I could calm Ryouki down.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm being silly. Hiei's probably just grieving and I'm obviously overly tired."  
  
"Grieving?"  
  
"My parents and I guess you could call them his as well, died about this time fore two-hundred years ago."  
  
I'm sorry to hear that. We stood in silence a moment. Well, we better catch up with the others." I said.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." She wiped the remaining tear-streaks from her face. She picked up a few Flamingtears, (tears of a Fire demon) and another set of stones I didn't recognize. She pocketed them and caught up with the rest of the group.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Touya had said, had we kept the pace we were going at earlier, we wouldn't have left the forest boundaries until about midnight. But, with this knowledge, after Ryouki and I had caught up, Yuseke had pushed us into a jog. That soon became a race. With each one of us at a headlong spring, we reached the town just after sunset. Kuwabara, the last one to reach the town made it an hour later. Ryouki, whom had made it first, reached there about a half-hour before. As Kuwabara reached us, we came together in a huddle.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you,' Yuseke said, "but I, for one, don't want to spend the night under the trees again."  
  
There was a chorus of agreement.  
  
"Good. Touya, since you seem to know the area best, where do you think the best place to stay is?"  
  
"I prefer the Hiroski Inn. It's right over there." He nodded towards a medium sized building. It was four stories tall and looked well kept, especially for demon standards.  
  
"All agree?"  
  
Another chorus of agreement.  
  
"Then let's go." He started off but stopped half-way there. "Uh. anyone got money?"  
  
"You can owe me Yuseke." Touya said.  
  
Upon entering the Inn, we found it well kept indeed. White washed walls, a clean wooden floor, and not a speck of dust in sight. AT the moment, the place seemed full. Demons sat at every table available, talking, joking, fighting, and jut being loud.  
  
A plump little demon came waddling up to us now. "Ah, Touya," he greeted, "it's good to see you again. And it seems you have companions with you. Friends of yours?" He inquired; looking passed the ice master at us.  
  
"Yes, Artrin. Do you have any rooms available?"  
  
The innkeeper, Artrin's, face changed from an expression of joy to one of exasperation and apology. "Alas, my friend," he said, "I have but three rooms left. Each room has two beds in them and a table, but that is all."  
  
"Is that alright with everyone?" Touya turned to us.  
  
"Seems fine," Yuseke said. "We'll take them."  
  
"Wonderful!" Artrin cried. "Here are the keys," he handed them to Touya. "The rooms are on the top floor, last two doors on your right and first door on your left." He indicated which keys went to which room. "I'll send someone up. That is, if you're hungry."  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Well, off you to, then. Someone will be up shortly."  
  
We stared up the staircase.  
  
"How're we going to spit?' Kuwabara asked when we reached our floor.  
  
"I shall stay with Hiei." I offered cutting Yuseke off. I caught Touya's eye and glanced meaningfully at Ryouki.  
  
"I haven't yet had the chance to talk with Ryouki. I shall stay with her, that is, if you don't mind, of course." Touya said turning to Ryouki.  
  
"Not at all." She said with a courteous nod.  
  
"It's settled then," Yuseke said and walked towards the first door on the left after handing keys out to everyone. "See you in the morning." We shrugged and headed to the last two doors on the right. Hiei and I took the last one and Touya and Ryouki took the one next to us. It wasn't long until we had eaten and gone to sleep.  
  
I sat up in bed, wanting to scream but resisting the urge. The nightmare had been so real, so solid. I looked back on what had petrified me so, but all I could remember was a black silhouette standing over me. The figure wasn't what had scared me. No, that dark form had offered a bit of comfort, almost relief. Something else had me shaking.  
  
'It's too stuffy in here,' I decided. Climbing out of bed, I discovered I was soaked with sweat; fear sweat to be exact. I was drenched in it. I turned my back in disgust at my weakness and pulled on my pants. Yes, I prefer sleeping in boxers. Disregarding my shirt that I had dropped over a chair, I walked out onto the balcony.  
  
It was a clear night. An almost full moon shown down. 'Not long before I have to let the Youko walk.' I thought. 'Two to three days is all.' Suddenly, I got the urge to let my demonic side loose now. "No," I murmured quietly, "not tonight. You'll have your chance in a few days."  
  
"How often do you talk to yourself?" I looked around for the source of the voice. Touya sat on the railing of the balcony of his and Ryouki's room. "Or were you talking to someone else?"  
  
"Both," I replied evenly.  
  
"Both? I'm afraid I don't' understand." The ice master stated.  
  
"I am talking to someone else, but, at the same time, that other person is I."  
  
"You have a split personality?"  
  
"In a sense, yes. Sort of a Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde." I explained.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Human saying."  
  
"Interesting. What is the story behind this saying? Humans intrigue me."  
  
Smiling, I told him the famous classic. When I had finished, Touya was shaking his head. "Ningens are interesting. To think someone could have thought up a ridiculous story like that." He chuckled quietly. "I'm assuming that the form standing before me s the 'Dr. Jeckyl'?"  
  
"Precisely." I replied. He was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Who is the 'Mr. Hyde' then?"  
  
"My current form is my human form. The 'Mr. Hyde' is my demon form. I must let that part of me take over from time to time. I'm sure you remember the fox like creature that I turned into that the last Dark Tournament. That's who he is. It's near a full moon; I can feel him becoming restless."  
  
"What has the full moon to do with anything?"  
  
"It's light, unless the 'kitsune walks sooner, will trigger the transformation. I can't stop it."  
  
"Intriguing. How long until the next full moon?"  
  
"Just a few days." Touya just about fell off the balcony in surprise. Ryouki stood in the doorway. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm exhausted. Please, keep your voices down." She turned and walked back inside.  
  
'Oh dear,' I thought, 'I should have been more considerate. She was awake all last night, healing me. Why didn't I realize I might be keeping someone awake?"  
  
"Well, I'm tired." Touya said. "I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"Yes, of course," I said absentmindedly, my thoughts still occupied with worry and guilt over keeping Ryouki awake. "Good-night." I stayed out in the fresh night air, calming my thoughts, for a while longer.  
  
"Now I can't sleep!" Ryouki came walking out after about ten minutes. She sat down ton the railing and stared up at the stars. "Full moon soon," she murmured, "hope this mission is finished before them."  
  
I glanced over at her. She was glaring fixedly at the moon. She apparently didn't realize I was still out there. Deciding I wouldn't disturb her, I started to fight my other half again. I wasn't about to let him out before I absolutely had to. Like Ryouki, I was hoping that this mission would be completed before then. 


	5. Fear and Fight

A/N: Yep, I've taken my own sweet time. Sorry about that. I truly am. I'm not going to make excuses. So, all I'm going to say is "Please read, enjoy while you read, and review after you read." That's all I'm going to ask. Here we go. I appreciate all reviews. (Well, most. Refrain from flaming please) I'm also open to suggestions for a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: See part 1 as always  
  
Part V  
  
Fears and Fights  
  
*Yuseke*  
  
We had left the Hiruseki Inn two days ago. Botan contacted us once a few to give us updates on the situation but nothing was new. The best we could do was head for the city in the Makai that Botan had traced Koenma's distress call from. According to Touya, we could reach it tonight if we hurried. Since I didn't see any major rush in this, I kept us all at a slow jog. Nobody protested and Koenma would be happy that we made some effort to hurry. I was left to my thoughts for once. It was quite the interesting experience.  
  
"Hey, Uremeshi!"  
  
Well, that was the end of my quiet thinking. "What is it Kuwabara?" I growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Is it just me," he said quietly, so only I could hear, "or is something wrong with Kurama? He's been quieter than usual."  
  
I glanced over at the demon. He was plodding along as calmly as the rest of us.  
  
"Come to think of it, he has been rather quiet. He doesn't seem too happy either for that matter." I reflected on the past few days. "Ryouki seems to be troubled as well. She hasn't retorted to any snide remarks of Hiei's all day. She looks a little pissed as well." I watched the two 'kitsunes. Both were staring (or in Ryouki's case, glaring) at the ground, neither saying a word. "Maybe Touya'll know." I muttered. I sped up and came up even with him.  
  
He glanced at me, and then did a double-take. "Is something bothering you, Yuseke?" He inquired with a worried look at me.  
  
"Do you know what could be bothering Ryouki and Kurama?" I asked bluntly. There wasn't a reason to beat around the bush.  
  
He cast a fleeting glance over his shoulder back at the two. He sighed heavily. "I'm not absolutely sure," he commented at last, "but it could be the full moon tomorrow night. At least, that's all that I can think of that would be troubling Kurama. I don't know if Ryouki takes a Youkai-kitsune form."  
  
"Hmm. I guess it makes sense." My communication mirror chose that moment to start ringing. "Botan must have a lead."  
  
"Finally." Hiei muttered off to my left.  
  
Throwing a glare in his direction I pulled the mirror out of my pocket and opened it.  
  
"Yuseke!" Botan's Face appeared on the screen. She seemed rather distraught. A very uncharacteristic expression for her.  
  
"What's wrong Botan? What's happened?" I stopped and the rest of my small group gathered around to see and hear what was happening.  
  
"We've just received another call from Koenma. He hasn't been hurt yet but." she paused, taking a deep breath and then plowing on as tears started forming in her eyes, "his captors threaten that unless we meet their demands, they'll start torturing him until we do or until he dies." The tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"We won't let that happen," I assured her. "We'll get Koenma out of there. Don't worry about that."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Yuseke! But, as a precaution, or to help you along with a plan, I'm going to tell you the demands that we've been giving. It's a good thing you have them with you."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do they want? My head served up medium-rare on a platter?"  
  
"No, Yuseke. They want the Akaiko Stones and their creator."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"They'll never lay their dirty, filthy, grimy, disgusting hands on either." Touya growled vehemently. I'd never heard him use that tone before. He was glaring daggers at the sky.  
  
"Dang right, they won't!" Hiei's eyes flashed with malice and hatred.  
  
"I don't get it." I complained. "Who's got these Akaiko Stones and who created them?" I looked at the two demons quizzically.  
  
"That would be Ryouki." Botan told me. "She's the creator of the nine Stones."  
"You knew this all along." I accused.  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Then how did you know to send her."  
  
"She didn't send me," Ryouki's voice was so cold it sent shivers down my spine. "I know this area fairly well. The inhabitants are thieves of the lowest of most cowardly sort and cutthroats looking for the easy road to riches. When Hiei told me where the distress call that Koenma had sent was from, I had a hunch that they'd put my gems as the ransom."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"That's what you've got to figure out, Yuseke. I'm afraid I'm at a loss for ideas. Please hurry," Botan pleaded. The screen went blank as she closed her end of the line.  
  
"Sounds like we gotta hustle." Kuwabara stated.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I muttered.  
  
"Let's get moving." Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Hold on a sec!" I yelled. "What's so special about these Stones? I seriously have no idea what they are."  
  
"If all nine are possessed, one person, demon, or spirit could take over the three worlds in the blink of an eye. Each gem is worth over seven Hiruseki Stones." Ryouki informed me.  
  
"Why do they want you then?"  
  
"Have you looked at her?" Touya muttered.  
  
"Watch it, Touya," Hiei warned, "that's my cousin you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Hiei," Ryouki snapped. She turned to Touya. "He's right, though. Watch it."  
  
"Seriously," I interrupted further argument. "Why do they want you?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Perfect," I grumbled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, does anyone have a plan?"  
  
*Ryouki*  
  
"How did I get volunteered as the Guinea Pig?" I asked the sky.  
  
"'Cause the enemy's after you. For what reason, I don't know."  
  
"Shut up fool and watch who you insult." My cousin ordered. "I'm going to bed." He got up and left.  
  
We were at a shabby little Inn. Hiei had searched it from top to bottom with his Jegan Eye to make sure it was safe. We had ended up renting three rooms again. We had all sat down in the common room. Over the past two hours Touya, Yuseke, and now Hiei and Kuwabara had gone off to get some sleep. Kurama and I alone remained. He had offered to share a room with me after I almost killed Touya after a fight earlier that day.  
  
"Maybe Touya's reasoning was correct," Kurama murmured quietly, almost to himself.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking out loud again."  
  
"But, what did that mean? 'Maybe Touya's reasoning was right'?"  
  
"The kitsune looked down at his lap. "I was referring to what Touya said earlier when Yuseke asked why whom ever has Koenma would want, not only the stones, but their creator as well."  
  
"You mean, when Touya asked him if he head looked at me?" The kitsune did not look up but nodded. I shuddered. "I always knew Touya liked me in that way but when he putts the thought that somebody would." I trailed off. I would prefer not to finish that thought. "You're blushing." I said as I looked back at Kurama. He ducked his head farther so some of his red hair fell in front of his face to hide his features but not before I saw the small smile that spread across his lips in a sheepish grin.  
  
"Do you think it'll work?" He asked after a while.  
  
"The plan?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I don't know. So many things can go wrong." I looked down and to my left. I wasn't about to admit it, but, I was scared. One false move, one false glance, and I could get myself and all the few people that I felt some sentimental value for would be killed. My life, the lives of my new and old friends, the lives of my two cousins, and very possibly the fate of the Makia, Rekai, and Ningenkai all rested on my shoulders. My success would determine if we would get through this.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right. I won't let anything go wrong." Kurama laid his hand on mine. "I promise. I'll be right there with you." His smile was full of support. A certain comfort washed over me.  
  
It was daybreak. Yuseke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Touya, Kurama and I stood in Yuseke's and Kuwabara's room. This was it, the reason we were here.  
  
"Everyone know what to do?" Yuseke asked. We all nodded. "All right. Ryouki, get going. You know how this is going to work." I left the room.  
  
I don't know how long I walked but, before long, I was treading my way down the street that we had found, courtesy of my cousin's third eye, Koenma being held hostage. AS I trudged down the road, I checked for the others. Inadvertently, my eyes glanced in the direction I checked.  
  
Directly to my left, I felt out the dormant Spirit Energy. It was cold, devoid of heat. That would be Touya. Behind him was the strong feeling of demon-blood that had been dormant fro years but was recently released. Yuseke had placed himself there. In a straight line behind me was a presence of heat and ice. Hiei watched my back. A little ahead and to the right of him was average Spirit Energy, nothing special about it. Kuwabara, the only pure human followed me there. That left only one person. The kindness and happiness of new plan-growth mixed with the quiet patience of an old tree had to be Kurama.  
  
I pulled my attention away from my concealed companions. Now was the time to search for my foe. Nothing was out there. This wasn't quite right. I should have been able to sense at least a trace of energy but nothing was there. I kept walking, throwing tendrils of my energy out to poke around. Nothing was there. The building Hiei had described loomed up on my left.  
  
The feeling of average Spirit Energy disappeared all at once. Resisting the urge to turn and look for the human, I walked on. The energy of the Spirit Detective flared. I thought I heard a yell. All feeling of Yuseke disappeared. I started getting slightly nervous.  
  
"Hiei! Watch out!" Touya's voice drifted to my ears. Shortly after, his power vanished. Hiei's soon followed. I searched vainly for any trace of my cousin. Reaching down the tie that connected the two of us, I found him, or what was left. No trace of his soul remained.  
  
"Dead," I whispered. I dropped to my knees. This couldn't be happening. Hiei was always there. The only family I had that I really knew was dead. "No," my voice emerged as a small squeak. "HIEI!" I slammed my fists into the pavement.  
  
"Ryouki! Get up and move!" I didn't listen to Kurama. I didn't even look at him. Moments later, he was tugging at my arm. My legs refused to respond. The next thing I knew, he was carrying me at a full out sprint.  
  
Turning my face into the tall demon's chest, I started to weep. Hiei, my cousin, was dead. Yes, there was always Yukina but she didn't know we were related in any way, shape or form. Heck, she didn't even know me. All I could think of was poor Hiei.  
  
Kurama jumped over something. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Touya's body. Another bit of grief settled in. Touya had been a close friend. More of a brother that a friend really. His image, the last one I would ever see of him was burned into my eyes. His eyes, wide, starring, accusing, devoid of life. Fresh blood, smeared across the right side of his pale and beautiful face. One of the best friends I ever had would never walk with me down the paths in Makai again.  
  
Kurama stumbled and fell. I rolled a few feet from him. I was oblivious. My heart was broken. Hiei, my family, and Touya, my greatest and truest friend, were dead. I had failed to help them.  
  
"Ryouki!" I heard the yell but ignored it. It was far away anyway.  
  
"Touya," I whispered, "Hiei, Yuseke, Kuwabara. Dead, all dead!" I screamed the last two words. Some one somewhere called my name again. It wasn't as distant this time. I turned my head from where I lay curled on my side.  
  
Kurama's blank green eyes stared back at me in the same accusing manner that Touya's had. "Kurama. No. Not-not you too!" I whispered.  
  
Someone wrenched me up into a sitting position. I spun my head quickly. "No." I said defiantly as I stared into the dark recesses of the hood that masked the killer. "No, no, NO!" I cried. "Leave me be!" I fought their grip as they held me by my shoulders and shook me. Someone was yelling my name. I shut my eyes tightly and fought harder.  
  
The voice kept calling my name. How did this murdered know who I was? And why was his voice slightly familiar? I needed to get a look at him. I opened my eyes.  
  
"Ryouki, look at me. Whose face do you see?" My captor asked, holding me steady.  
  
I looked. Green eyes, flaming red hair. I took in a breath. The distinct scent of moist earth invaded my mind. I know only one person that fit this description. "Kurama," I stopped fighting.  
  
"Good," he said, "now, look around. Where are you?"  
  
I scanned my surroundings. The dusty street was gone, as were the accusing eyes of my friends. "A nightmare," I whispered. "Just a bad dream." I shuddered. It had been far too real. I put my head in my hands and fought off the images that plagued my mind.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama still held my shoulders but not as tightly.  
  
I looked up into his eyes. Utmost concern showed lividly in them. "You can't be the legendary Youko Kurama." I accused.  
  
He seemed taken aback by this blunt statement. "What makes you sat that?" he inquired.  
  
"You're too kind. The old Youko would never act as you do."  
  
He looked off to the side. "I learned to love," he stated. His eyes flickered to my face for only a split second but I saw the emotion in them: compassion, and possibly, love.  
  
"Kurama," I said quietly, "look at me." I wanted to make sure of what I saw.  
  
Reluctantly, he did as he was told. When his eyes met mine, he sighed heavily. "You realize this isn't fair," he said quietly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You're too beautiful for your own good. I don't want to have to fight Touya for you." I opened my mouth to reply tartly. Kurama placed his finger across my lips, silencing me. "Do you sense any Rashinosé's around?" He inquired with a sly glint in his eye. I shook my head. "Good," he whispered and pulled his finger away from my lips. He quickly replaced it with his own mouth.  
  
"This is new," I thought, "I guess I asked for it too. Why am I letting him do this?" I wondered silently.  
  
"Because you like him," a voice replied joyously. This voice wasn't exactly my favorite. It sounded way too much like Botan, whom I had met only once. That one meeting was enough to get a measure on her personality and recognize her voice as the one in my head that said the most absurd things.  
  
"Oh, shut up and go away," I retorted angrily. Kurama pulled back.  
  
"You're blushing again," I accused him, startling a chuckle from the youkai's throat.  
  
"So are you," he replied. I grinned at me. It was at that moment hat something invaded my senses and wiped the smile from my features.  
  
"Do you fell that?" I asked Kurama as I turned toward the window and stood up.  
  
"Yes," he replied and stood up as well. I bent over and picked up my bow and quiver. The quiver went onto my shoulder as I approached the open window, Kurama followed closely. The thing was slowly advancing. All at once, I felt the power it had been concealing.  
  
"What in the Rekai?!" Kurama cried and raced forward. In the rooms to either side of ours, I heard pounding feet. Hiei, Touya, Kuwabara and Yuseke had felt it too. Each one of us ended up with our head sticking out of our windows.  
  
"What in the Rekai is it?" Touya yelled.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment as we tried to distinguish the enemy.  
  
"Screw the plan!" Yusuke hollered and lept out his window. "Koenma's with it!"  
  
"You heard the man!" I roared and followed the Detective. "We've got a prince to save!" I hit the ground on my knees and launched myself forward into the utter darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wahoo! That was long. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now that you have, please, REVIEW. I'll do my best to get part 6 up soon. 


	6. Help from Above

A/N: Well, I'm back, aren't we all proud of me? That's what I thought. Okay, review if you would please. If I have something wrong with my work, tell me KINDLY and I'll do my best to correct it. Thanks a ton. R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Part VI  
  
Help from Above  
  
*Yuseke*  
  
Ryouki and Hiei caught up with me rather quickly after I had jumped out of the window. "What are they?" I asked them, meaning our foe.  
  
"Not a clue," Ryouki replied as she kept pace with me without a problem.  
  
"What do we look like? Walking dictionaries for the ill- knowledgeable demons?" Hiei grumbled.  
  
"How many are there?" I inquired, ignoring Hiei's remark.  
  
"Five, not including Koenma," Ryouki informed me, "and they're shielding a lot of their energy. What you feel is just the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"How would you know what I can and can't sense?"  
  
"Your mind is an open book to my trained eye."  
  
"You're a telepath?"  
  
"We all are, minus Yukina. It comes with the Jagan." Hiei growled.  
  
"You have a Jagan?" Ryouki nodded to my question. I sighed. It would have been helpful to know this.  
  
"It's not as strong as Hiei's but it does serve its purpose."  
  
"How many are there of you?" I asked Hiei.  
  
The short fire demon thought for a moment. "Guess it's just us now," he murmured looking at Ryouki. She nodded.  
  
"It's been that way for quite some time now." She reminded him.  
  
"Oh," I stated. "Well, if this isn't their full power," I glared in the direction I could tell the enemy was in, "I better take on my demon form." I stopped. "When Kurama catches up, tell him he might want to take on his other form as well."  
  
"He doesn't have much of a choice," Ryouki said, "and neither do I. Our calculations were-"she broke off and fell to her knees. An expression of pain crossed her face. Looking up, I saw the full moon through a break in the clouds.  
  
I shrugged, figuring this was nothing to worry about and started the alteration from my human form to my demon form. The familiar change commenced. As I finished my metamorphosis, I looked over at Hiei's cousin and gaped.  
  
She was no longer just over five feet tall. Her entire height probably stretched to seven feet. Her hair had gone bronze and her red eyes now took on the color of a dark sapphire. Fox ears sat on the top of her head and she now sported a bronze tail, tipped in black. Her hands now resembled claws and, instead of the black cloak, shirt, and pants that she had worn before this, she was dressed in a cream colored robe. Her shoes were long gone. I wasn't even sure she had been wearing any before this.  
  
Kurama, in his Youkai-kitsune form, seemingly materialized out of the darkness. The break in the clods drifted away and the full moon disappeared with the light that had triggered the transfiguration of these two, but they kept the tall forms.  
  
"We'll get the ruler," Kurama's voice was deeper, more demonic than before. "Be ready to attack." With that, the two demon-foxes changed into forms resembling what their names suggested they should look like, only with multiple tails, and ran off into the dark recesses of the night, just as Touya caught up.  
  
"Hurry up, Lord," Hiei growled with only a little sarcasm apparent in his voice. "They'll have his Royal-Highness out of there quickly." We sprinted off, following the trail the two Youkai had taken.  
  
*Kuwabara*  
  
"Sure," I puffed angrily, "leave the human behind. 'He's slow,' you're probably saying, but you'll be sorry when I'm not there and you need my expertise. Already I was in a foul mood with Uremeshi and the Shrimp. I sped up, trying to put less distance between my companions and myself.  
  
There was a flash of light up ahead. "Lightning," I thought "Shorty's cousin must have reached the enemy. They'll need my help." I piled on more speed.  
  
*Youko Kurama*  
  
"Pentagon formation," I commented, "not impossible to break, but how to get the child loose of five ropes without killing it?" I turned to the bronze hared Youkai that crouched next to me.  
  
She watched the small group slowly move its way down the street that lay before the building we were hidden on. A sly glint slowly came to her eye as a less than friendly grin split her features. "I have an idea. We'll wait for the others. Here's what we'll do."  
  
*Hiei*  
  
It wasn't long until Yusuke, Touya, and I had caught up with the kitsune. They seemed to be waiting for us.  
  
"Took you long enough," my cousin drawled.  
  
"I had to match my pace with theirs," I replied evenly.  
  
"Whatever. We've got a plan, but where is that slow human?"  
  
"Who knows where the fool is. I'm not his keeper," I retorted with a little edge to my voice.  
  
The taller from of my cousin glared down at me. I could tell she was about to bite my head off for my cheek.  
  
"I'm here," the fool gasped as she skidded to a halt. I never thought I'd say this, but I was glad he had arrived. I didn't like being chewed on by Ryouki. "Where *gasp* is the *gasp* enemy?"  
  
"The next street over." Kurama said. "We've an idea. Try to follow instructions. All you need to do is."  
  
*Ryouki*  
  
"Touya," I growled telepathically, "we wait on you."  
  
"Let's do this," he replied. A wave of cold flashed to the west. Ice spread in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hiei," I cried, signaling the demon.  
  
"You're behind." He crossed into the frozen enemy. I watched as he cut the ropes that bound Lord Koenma.  
  
"Lord! Hurry!"  
  
"Way ahead of you, babe!" The demon-lord raced in and grabbed the small prince. Just as quickly as he had gone in, he was out of there. He deposited the miniature ruler with the only true human of the group. "And now, Lady and Gentlemen, it's time for some classic butt-kicking."  
  
Kurama lept into our enemy's ranks, chose and opponent, and started his battle, hacking away at one of them with his rose-whip, or attempting it at least. Hiei, Touya, Yuseke and I soon followed.  
  
"Just don't be wrestlers or grapplers," I thought desperately, "I cant wrestle or grapple to save my life."  
  
*Touya*  
  
"Well, Ryouki's idea is working so far. Now, all we have to do is kill the enemy without getting killed ourselves." I thought as I squared myself up in front of the cloaked being I had chosen as my foe.  
  
As I approached, my opponent started to charge forward. Immediately, I stopped and rolled onto my back. I threw my feet up just in time to catch the mysterious being in the stomach. I used his momentum to throw the creature over my head. As quickly as possible, I stood up with just enough time to jump over the top of my enemy. I was forced to level out horizontally to clear his outstretched arms. I landed on my elbows and chest. If he made the same recovery as he had the first time I threw him, then my small amount of luck had just run out. My best attempt at the moment would be to try and roll, so, I tried heading to the left. The demon closed in at a rapid pace. I didn't have the time to move. I readied myself for the blow. It never came. Instead, a voice reached my ears.  
  
"Ye just about got yerself railroaded, that ye did, Touya. Lucky thing I was here to give ye a lift."  
  
I sat up and stared around from my position on the ground. The only problem was I was no longer on the ground. High winds held me about four yards above the floor. There was only one person I knew with that accent that could control winds at this level.  
  
"Hello, Jin," I said as I caught sight of the red hared wind-master. "How have you been?"  
  
He looked down at the battles raging around us and then at my foe that was literally hopping mad. "A brawl!" he finally said joyously, ignoring my query, "can I join in?"  
  
I smiled at my overly enthusiastic friend's eagerness. "Let's get a plan first. Can you bring everyone up here?"  
  
He gave me a look of indignation. "Can I get 'em up here? Well! A'course I can!" The winds picked up and a moment later my companions, including Kuwabara and the newly rescued prince, were looking around, bewildered at their new position. As they neared Jin and me, looks of recognition crossed their faces.  
  
"Hey! Jin!" Yuseke cried when he was the wind-master. "How ya' been, buddy?"  
  
"Right as rain, Uremeshi!" He replied with that large grin of his.  
  
"Why are we up here?" Hiei asked irritably, "I was just bout to pound that creature into a pulp."  
  
"Really?" Ryouki asked, "Then, am I to assume that by just about having your throat slit, you had him right where you wanted him?"  
  
"I otta hurt you." Hiei growled.  
  
"Now, now, calm down, the two of ye." Jin commanded, his tone not matching his intention.  
  
"Yeah," Yuseke agreed, "take a chill."  
  
"We should be fighting what ever those creations are, not each other." Kurama added knowledgably.  
  
I had been grimacing at the small argument. "Are you finished?" I queried after the male spirit-fox had had his say. Nobody made a sound as they turned their attention to me. "Good. Now, Kurama, you and Ryouki came up with the last plan. I don't' suppose you could come up with another?"  
  
"How about you just let us down so we can beat the tar out of them?" Yuseke demanded.  
  
"Shut-up, Uremeshi," Kuwabara growled. "Let Kurama talk."  
  
"Yuseke's plan sounds good to me." The kitsune said with and evil grin that made me shiver.  
  
"I'm really starting to detest this side of you, fox," I grumbled.  
  
He just shrugged in reply.  
  
"Well, let's go 'beat the tar out of them'." I sighed heavily and formed a blade of ice over my hand, "Let us down, please, Jin."  
  
"Don't you dare put me on the ground!" Koenma's voice cried out in utter despair at the thought of going near the creatures that had been his captors only moments before.  
  
"Ye donna have to worry abou' that sir," Jin said as he lowered the rest of us, "You and Lumpy are stayin' with me."  
  
"Who are you calling 'Lumpy'?!" Kuwabara yelled in indignation as my feet touched the ground again, just yards away from my adversary.  
  
*Hiei*  
  
Now that I knew what I was up against, beating my opponent wasn't going to be a difficult task. They worked in a pattern. It was a rather complicated one, but a pattern none the less. As my feet touched ground, I focused on my adversary. The pattern restarted with their first movement. I sidestepped my foe's charge and rammed my knee into his midsection as I brought my interlocked hands down hard on its back. A gasp escaped the lips of the cloaked figure. I had knocked the wind from them. Thank heavens for my Jagan eye. I never would have seen that opening without it. Ryouki was using the same move at the moment.  
  
"Who says Youkai-kitsune thieves can't fight?" She asked the air with a smirk.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Jin's voice replied.  
  
"Now, to get a look at you," I pulled back the hood with a grin as well. Green hair framed an orange face with mud brown eyes with no pupils. He was regaining his breath as was my cousin's target. I pulled out my katana and held it to the throat of the demon. "Who hired you?" I demanded. I could just read his mind, but that took the fun out of the demon style torture.  
  
"I don't have to tell you nothing!" he spat, "but if you make my information worth giving," he implied as he eyed my cousin's figure.  
  
"Hn." I tapped my blade against the ground in a menacing manner. "How about this for making it worth telling," I switched my grip on my blade, "either you tell me who you work for or I'll be forced to take away something very dear to you," I said looking down just a little below his waist.  
  
His eyes widened in fear. "We was hired by a blue onji," he stated hurriedly.  
  
"Names," I growled.  
  
"He called himself Jorge."  
  
"Good, now, I suggest," I said turning to look at the others, "You cal off your accomplices before I'm forced to take drastic measures."  
  
He called out in a strange, guttural voice and all fighting ceased immediately. "Good," I smiled slightly, "if you cooperate peacefully, everything will be fine. If you don't, let's just say I hope you didn't want to have any offspring."  
  
"No trouble from us, sir," he assured me.  
  
"Let's go home boys!" Ryouki called out throwing her head back in a triumphant yip.  
  
~*Epilogue*~  
  
*Ryouki*  
  
"I can't believe it!" Yuseke wailed, "It was a blasted test! Koenma had his own people hire henchmen to kidnap him!"  
  
"Would you stop complaining already?" Hiei demanded irritably.  
  
"But that was a total waste of time and Keiko's going to kill me for not telling her where I was." He argued. "None of us got anything out of this!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Kurama murmured. He smiled down at me as he placed his harm around my waist. Hiei was this and a low growl emitted from him.  
  
"Shut it, Hiei," I warned as I leaned against the taller Youkai- kitsune. My cousin grumbled incoherently under his breath. I responded to this by standing on the tips of my toes and kissing Kurama on the cheek. Hiei finally shut up as our small group trudged to their respectful homes. Kurama, being a gentleman, walked me to my own house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And there you have it. The end of the Ultimate Test. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay alert for my next work. Oh, and, I need a female character. She will be paired with someone, I'm not sure who. If you have a preference please tell me as long as it's not Shishiwakamaru or Hiei. Yep, Shishi is in the next story to my ever lengthening series. So, if you have a character I want to know about them. Here's what I require (and if I don't choose yours, don't take it personally, I don't hate you. I might use yours in a later story or maybe I liked someone else's more than yours. Don't kill me for being me): Hair color, eye color, general outline of personality, height, who you want them paired with (this isn't optional), what school they attend, general clothing style, race (demon, human, half-demon, etc.), and anything else you can think of. I look forward to your replies. Thanks a ton, later much, Vannen. 


End file.
